


Penny Parker

by Coal_burningbright



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: F/F, Female Peter Parker, Irondad, Natasha Romanov is my girl, OOC Aunt May, Protective Natasha Romanov, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Trans Peter Parker, i just needed a premise, im sorry, like so many, lots of gays
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-29
Updated: 2019-06-08
Packaged: 2020-02-09 22:43:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 1,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18647596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Coal_burningbright/pseuds/Coal_burningbright
Summary: Penny Parker is a trans Peter. Kicked out by aunt may. Irondad. MJ is amazing. So sorry.Edit: I don't like this work very much but i'm keeping it up because i have grown so much as a writer since it was published.





	1. Losing home

**Author's Note:**

> I know the first chapter sucks and I have no spelling skill. Sorry. Please read I guess

“Penny parker” when she was sad or had a hard day or was called Mr. one too many times she just thought thise wirds. MJ knew first. Penny never actually had to tell her. she just called her Penny and by She/her pronouns when they were alone. Penny actually started developing a crush on MJ one day after school when she was saying bye to MJ she did something that penny wouldn’t be able to explain to herself for hours. she kissed mj. A few weeks later at home she told aunt may she had a girlfriend. aunt may was extatic. then penny tried her luck. "aunt may" "yeah peter". this was it. the hard part. um so im a girl. she explained everythibg from the dis morphia to the nane Penelope. then May did simethibg penny didnt expect. threw her out. “get out if my house Freak” may said. Penny only stopped to grab the spider suit and the stark phone. she tried calling Happy then Tony but niether answered tgeb she walked. By the time she reached MJs house it was late and knocked on the door. a man answered. who are you. MJ poked her head out. “oh thats Penny my girlfriend.” Penelope was terrified what if they threw her out to but they just said she had to sleep on the couch so she and MJ didn't get up to any quote unquote shenanigns.


	2. You only see what I show you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little back/front story that explains a plot hole.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you leave comments of kudos I will turn out more chapters. All the inspiration is coming quick. Thanks to the people who left kudos. I take prompts.

The avengers knew spiderwomen. They didn’t know who Penny was though. Or at least most of them didn’t. Tony Stark however was a man who liked solving mysteries. He plotted he investigated and all his data led him back to a BOY named Peter. But the rest of the avengers just thought some twenty something women was the sticky superhero. Tony let them. He did give spiderwomen a new suit and a phone to call him but he didn’t let her (peter?) know he knew her secret. That was up to her. Then one morning he saw he had a voice message. From spiderwoman. This couldn’t be good. He played the message. “Hello um MrStark sir I um my (pause) roommate yeah kicked me out. Do you know if I could come over or something actually never mind sorry sorry ignore this” then the message ended. Tonny called the phone again and left a message “sure come over. I will have Happy meet you at 30th and Washington.” Then he hung up. Hoping the spider would show up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don’t know city streets. If you can correct me say it in the comments please


	3. Can I hide in a suit forever

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> To agree or not to agree   
> I suck at summarys  
> That we can all agree on

“Should I do it” Penny asks  
What she really wants to know is how do I do it. The Avengers knew Spiderwomen not some weird girl with short hair and no chest. They didn’t even know she was sixteen. They probably thought she was like twenty or something.   
“Yes” MJ replies like it’s tgs most obvious thing in the world. “You can do it!” She grabs her girlfriends hand. “I believe in you, plus I’ll help.”   
That’s all that penny needs. She hugs MJ and then calls Mr. Stark to tell him spiderwomen will come live with the avengers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter will have a Penelope who is too scared of rejection to tell anyone. Nat finding out and the telling of the Ned.


	4. New House (but it’s not a home)

After school Penny went to the place Tony had told her to be. She wore her suit, no reason to be found out before she had even got to the place.   
Happy brought her to the compound. From there Mr.Star-no Tony brought her to her new room. The room was the size of aunt mays whole house with an attached bathroom. Penny wasn’t sure how much Tony knew. He seemed to know she was in high school and where she went. Maybe that was it. She sighed and fell down on her bed.   
The next day she told Ned. She told him she had been kicked out of her aunts and was now living with Tony Freaking Stark aka iron man. He freaked out a bit. Well more than a bit. She was still wearing her old clothes. She would have to get new ones. But how. If she went with Tony her secret would be out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can’t really write Ned. Sorry.


	5. Only one possibility. Right?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Worry’s about clothes shopping. Author is super busy. But would love comments. And Kudos.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for it being so short. I literally am so busy I will try to catch up the ones I owe. Also please comment. Comments give me energy to write more.

Clothes shopping, those words were more terrifying to Penny than any villain. Tony had said they were going this weekend. 

Come Saturday Penelope was a nervous wreck. She had played the situation over and over in her head and there was only one possible outcome. She was going to be found out and kicked out and mr. Stark would probably take back the suit for the lies. 

“Spiderkid come get in we have to get you clothes” Mr.Stark called.   
With a heavy heart Penny went down to the car. At least she had gotten these last three days.


	6. Maybe it will all be fine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it says I will post everyday. It just makes me post more if I say I will every day. XD. that said I’m going threw a rough spot so I am just trying to do my best. Here’s a nice “Long” one.

Clothes shopping was Fine. It wasn’t as bad as she suspected. Apparently she was going with the actual Black Widow. Because they were the girls. That slightly terrified her at first but she started joking around with Nat. (The!Black!Widow! Told her to call her Nat!) And it was fine. Better than fine actually. 

Then they got to the tailor.  
“Sorry for the fact it’s a literal tailor” Nat sighed “If you look up Pretentious in the dictionary you find a picture of one Tony Stark.” (Nat didn’t tell penny this but she had in fact put pictures of Tony under Pretentiou, Narcissist, and under a couple of mean words.)  
And then the tailor told her to stand on the stool and get out of the suit please. And in an almost trancelike state Penelope did. And it was fine. She got a mix of clothes. Suits and dresses. Tees and sweats. No one said anything about the fact her body didn’t match who she was.  
On the drive back she brought the subject up to Nat.  
“Can we not tell everyone?”  
“Tell everyone what. All I did was bring you shopping?” Natasha responded.  
And later in her room Penny would realize that was an answer on its own.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Side note would anyone like me to post original works? I know no one really comments but... you know. Might as well try


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> First off don’t kill me for not posting in forever. I am not good at keeping story’s going and I am overworked.   
> That said I also had no inspiration soo. Yeah.   
> Also none of this is infinity war, endgame, or civil war compliant.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is from Natasha’s POV

Nat didn’t keep her promise. She couldn’t let Penny keep on locking herself in her room everyday unless it was time for school. So she talked to Clint.   
She talked about how the youngest member of there team was so obviously struggling and had no support network.   
She saw that bit of her in Penny. Someone who is dropped out of place without anyone. And she was morning her aunt.   
Natasha sighed. “I am just not sure what to do Clint. You’re better than me about all those emotions.”  
“I think you need to just be there for her. And tell her that the team is great about this kind of stuff. We just need to help.”   
Nat knee he was right but she hated not being able to do anything.   
With another sigh she went to go talk to the spiderling.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also if anyone likes commenting PLEASE HELP. I can’t decide pairings.   
> A. Steve-Tony  
>  Nat-Pepper  
>  Bruce-Thor 
> 
> B. Steve-Bucky  
>  Tony-Pepper
> 
> Loki is the best and will be an “avenger” meaning he lives there and pranks people.


	8. Not a real chapter.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry to the people who voted and then I responded too. The fact that two people with differing opinions commented and I had finals ruined me and so now I am just making up the pairings. This is not a real chapter (though I will try to make one soon) it just had ships.

Tony had a crush on cap and they tried dating but the fact that Howard always compared Tony to Cap made it so it didn’t work.   
Tony is engaged to pepper.   
Steve and Bucky had a relationship before ice age and are dating again.   
Nat is Aro/Ace  
And I am going to wing the rest.   
So I am sorry for my general incompetence.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry I will try to post like every day


End file.
